1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a receptacle connector used in communication which has a cover for preventing dust from entering into the connector and contaminating the contacts thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a computer is equipped with at least one connector, for example an RJ45 receptacle connector, for communicating with a server through a network, for example, a Local Area Network (LAN). The receptacle connector has a plurality of contacts for engaging with an inserted mating connector, and a receiving space for receiving the mating connector. The connector can be in two different states, namely, engaged with or disengaged from the mating connector. When disengaged from the mating connector, the receiving space of the connector is exposed to the outside. In this condition, contaminants, especially dust, may enter into the receiving space. When contaminants adhere to the surface of the contacts, they can degrade the electrical connection between the receptacle connector and the mating connector, and can further influence the quality of signal transmissions therebetween.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.